Matices de amor
by Kumori July
Summary: Dino está preocupado. Hibari podría convertirse en un mountro a ese paso, pero... ¿acaso un carnívoro puede ser rehabilitado?


**Dedicatoria:**

 _A **MissLouder** , mi amiga, compañera y mucho más._

 _Eres una persona demasiado especial para mí. Te has vuelto una existencia indispensable. Recientemente hablamos sobre esto, y te lo digo de nuevo, eres uno de mis grades pilares. A pesar de la distancia, física y de la que yo a veces soy responsable, estás ahí siempre._

 _Si hay algo más que te pudiera pedir sería: por favor quédate a mi lado siempre, ya sea como mi Hibari en rehabilitación, mi Milo o Kardia loquillos, o mi Manigoldo sexy, siempre._

 _Love you always, Kamui J. Rivan_

 **Agradecimientos:**

 _ **pacozam** , coautor de esta fic, gracias por tu paciencia y por tu idea que me inspiró esta historia._

* * *

 **\+ M** **atices de amor +  
**

 **Kamui Vampire**

 **Pacozam**

 **-[+] ** _-_****

Durante sus muchos años en el negocio, Dino había bebido, tragado y respirado las nocivas toxinas de la inmundicia de ese mundo. En los peores momentos, había sido Reborn quien lo había hecho verse con un psiquiatra. Pero eso de auto-confesarse, hablar de lo suyo, ser completamente honesto y anestesiarse con píldoras era casi tan difícil como velar muertos cada fin de semana, sobre todo si eres tú la causa de la muerte.

Y sabía que esos ataques al racionalismo, causantes de las debilidades psicológicas, también afectaban a los carnívoros, de algún modo u otro, pero les movía los engranes del sistema nervioso. En el caso del suyo en particular, los síntomas variaban: Ya fuera que llegara callado, sin violencia, y se sentara a su lado, sin que ninguno dijera o hiciera algo... o llegaba destrozando la puerta de su oficina (la cual era remodelada más o menos una vez al mes), le saltaba encima, rodaban por el suelo y se lastimaban, se mordían, se arañaban y dejaban heridas, se hacían el amor y destruían todo. Otras, en las veces que llegaba silencioso, se besaban con lentitud y hacían el amor sin prisas, o simplemente miraban el cielo a través de la ventana. Otras más, sólo peleaban hasta caer medio muertos, y luego Romario los encontraba desangrándose y los llevaba a la sala de emergencia, soltando un suspiro para decir "siempre es lo mismo", pero Dino sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. Sabía leerle los ojos a Hibari. Para bien o para mal, a sus 25 años había cambiado su estilo de cacería.

—Ya casi llegamos, jefe.

—Gracias, Romario —respondió Dino echando un vistazo a su acompañante.

En ropa casual, unos jeans oscuros y un suéter de lana holgado de color negro, Hibari miraba por la ventanilla, pero daba la impresión de que podría dormirse en cualquier momento. Habían pasado una noche difícil. Y es que, más aún que el tabú de hablar sobre Rokudo Mukuro, sugerirle siquiera la casi nula posibilidad de buscar ayuda de un especialista de la salud mental era, por definirlo de forma simple, ofensivo.

Lo primero que había volado fue una tonfa, rozándole la cara. En defensa propia sacó su látigo y repitieron, por enésima vez, la historia.

—Al principio yo tampoco quería hacerlo —le había dicho—. Pero, ¿sabes? En realidad me sentí mucho mejor después.

—No estoy loco, Cavallone.

—Que veas a un psicólogo no quiere decir que estés loco, Kyoya.

—Claro que no —le contestó, porque no era de pensamiento primitivo, de hecho durante parte de su educación, se había interesando en el área de la medicina—. Pero tú crees que lo estoy.

Y al tardar más de dos segundos en contestar, la pelea continuó. Siguió hasta que a Dino se le ocurrió balbucear:

—¡No creo que estés loco, pero me preocupas, Kyoya! No sé qué planeas hacer, nunca me dices nada. ¿Cuáles son tus planes a futuro? ¿Piensas quedarte en la mafia? ¿Te quedarás en Japón? ¿Te mudarás a Italia? ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo? ¿Me... amas?

—¿Crees que si hablo con un desconocido sobre esas cosas, tú podrás averiguarlas?

Dino suspiró, cansado, dejando el látigo.

—¿Por qué tienes que hacer todo tan complicado?

Hibari quiso preguntar quién era realmente quien hacía de un detalle una catástrofe, pero era indagar demasiado.

—Como quieras.

Fue el último diálogo que se leyó, porque en pensamientos, cada uno portaba un largo monólogo.

Tras registrarse en la recepción, Dino se tomó un minuto para ir al baño y lavarse la cara por tercera vez en el día. Era obvio que las cosas no estaban bien desde hacía bastante, pero no sabía cómo resolverlo. Se podía apostar a sí mismo que su plan sería un fiasco, que en un par de minutos Hibari perdería la paciencia al ser interrogado y explotaría.

Se acomodó la chaqueta de vinil secando el rastro de agua que escurrió por la misma. Se recargó en el lavabo un instante más y al fin regresó a la sala de espera y para su sorpresa ya habían llamado a su carnívoro. Sudó un poco y se dejó caer sobre el asiento. Le preocupaba lo callado que estaba, lo casi dócil que se estaba portando tras la discusión que habían tenido.

Dentro del pequeño consultorio forrado de blanco, Hibari se acomodó en el sofá de forma tan natural, que pareciera que sería él quien haría la evaluación. Estaba presente también quien lo trataría ese día, un hombre de quizás unos 45 años, con gafas pequeñas y ropa de colores claros.

—Mucho gusto, Hibari-san —lo saludó—. Mi nombre es Hiroshi Damiano, seré su psicólogo para la sesión de hoy. —Y a falta de respuesta continuó—. He tratado al señor Cavallone anteriormente, en Italia.

"¿Y qué?", pensó Hibari. Se le veía que era mitad japonés y estaba demás adivinar cuál era su otra nacionalidad. Pero ¿qué importaban esos detalles?

—Él me ha hablado mucho de usted, y de sus inquietudes en cuanto a su actitud —continuó el Damiano—. Dígame, ¿qué clase de relación considera que tienen ustedes?

—¿Es relevante?

—Bueno, eso depende —dijo ajustándose las gafas—. ¿Usted lo ama?

Y una pregunta, una simple y concreta pregunta fue el detonante de la destrucción. Y aún no pasaban ni cinco minutos.

Dino corrió a la habitación, sin esperar que la secretaria preguntara si estaba todo bien. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró tras de sí para evitar más escándalos.

—¡Kyoya!

Hibari tenía a Damiano acorralando, con las tonfas en mano para terminar de adornar la escena. El escritorio que había estado de por medio, ahora estaba partido, con todos los documentos esparcidos por el suelo.

—Lo siento, señor Cavallone, no quise que...

Pero Dino no esperó a escuchar el resto. Sacando el látigo, lo lanzó para enredar una tonfa y alejar a Hibari lo suficiente para darle una salida al psicólogo.

—Soy yo quien lo siente, Damiano. Te lo compensaré después, por ahora sal de aquí.

El hombre se apresuró a seguir las indicaciones y Hibari lo dejó partir, observándolo como si viera a una presa que cazaría más tarde. Una vez que ambos quedaron solos en esa pálida habitación, el aire se puso tenso, como si de repente ese realmente fuera un manicomio.

—¿Siempre vas a recurrir a la violencia cada vez que algo no te guste?

Con un jalón, Hibari se liberó del agarre del látigo.

—¿Qué diablos quieres lograr con todo esto?

—¡Ya te lo dije! Estuvimos hablando de esto anoche.

—Antes de que sigas, Dino —Afiló la mirada—. ¿Te preocupas por mí... o de mí?

Una pequeña punzada asaltó su pecho.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te preocupa? —aclaró su pregunta acortando el espacio—. ¿Que no pueda controlarme?

—En parte.

—¿No es eso en realidad lo que a ti te asusta, deshumanizarte por completo?—Al fin lo tenía contra la pared—. ¿O es que un día ya no puedas detenerme, que se rompa tu correa de oro y me vuelva loco de verdad?

No sabía cómo responder todas esas preguntas. Probablemente en todas sus consultas con Damiano y demás especialistas, jamás había logrado encontrar respuestas completas.

—Tengo miedo de que te rompas, Kyoya. —Agachó la vista—. No sé qué es nuestra relación, no sé quiénes somos en ella... No sé en quién te estás convirtiendo.

Hibari lo miró unos instantes y le tocó la mejilla para que lo mirara.

—Una vez que se abre la caja de pandora, no hay forma de cerrarla, Dino.

Se alejó para sentarse de nuevo, indicándole que tomara asiento también en la silla que antes ocupó el psicólogo.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez cuando te encontré bañado en sangre en el hotel de Namimori?

No quería recordar, pero eran cosas que no se olvidaban fácil.

Esa noche habían acordado verse en el cuarto de hotel que Dino rentaba para sus encuentros. Era un hotel de lujo donde no le hacían preguntas, nadie indagaba por qué un menor de edad visitaba su habitación a esa hora. Pero cuando Hibari llegó, las luces estaban apagadas, sólo la del baño formaba una pequeña línea luminosa por la ranura de la puerta entreabierta, pasando por el costado de Dino, que permanecía sentado sobre la cama, mirando el suelo y con el traje lleno de sangre.

—¿Qué sucedió? —le preguntó sin molestarse en iluminar el cuarto.

Pero no le contestó, sólo negó con la cabeza. Sin preámbulos se acercó a él y al querer tocarlo, Dino lo detuvo, apretando su mano con un agarre poco firme y húmedo por la sangre.

—Llenaré la bañera —dijo, pero Dino no lo soltó.

—No entres al baño, por favor.

Hibari dejó que el silencio se colara mientras echaba un vistazo a la baldosa de barro del baño que se alcanzaba a ver a través de la puerta entreabierta, y pudo divisar el liquido rojo iluminado por la luz blancuzca . Se colocó en cuclillas, sin hacer afán de soltar la mano que cubría la suya.

—No sabía que me estaban siguiendo —continuó Dino en voz baja—. No me di cuenta a tiempo, no sé exactamente desde cuándo empezó, pero sabía que vendría aquí y esperó a que llegara. Este es un lugar donde hay muchas personas inocentes, no podía tomar riesgos, tuve que... actuar rápido.

—Y lo asesinaste —concluyó Hibari sin alcanzar a entender por qué era tan especialmente difícil esa situación si seguramente no podía decirle con rostro apacible que nunca lo había hecho antes.

Miró hacia un lado, buscando qué hacer o decir.

—No tenías muchas opciones.

—Las tuve, mucho antes.

Bueno, era cierto.

—Hace tiempo —comenzó a relatar Dino—, la esposa de ese hombre trató de hacerle una mala jugada a mi familia. Se infiltró en la alianza y vendió nuestra información a otras familias enemigas. Se reunieron para emboscarnos cuando me viera con ella, incluso planeó el encuentro en su propia casa para no levantar sospechas. Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche, como podrás imaginar la batalla fue a gran escala, y mientras me concentraba en protegerme y a mis hombres, ella me atacó por la espalda, alcancé a detenerla, pero la herí de gravedad en el proceso. ¿Entiendes? Ni siquiera era mi intención castigarla con pena de muerte... Pero sucedió de todos modos.

—¿Y ese hombre quería vengarse? —preguntó Hibari jugueteando un poco con sus dedos entrelazados.

—Así es, pero... lo que le hicimos fue aún peor que eso. —Dino cerró los ojos, como si le doliera físicamente el sólo hecho de recordar lo que había averiguado de boca del occiso hacía un par de horas—. La emboscada tuvo lugar en la mansión de esa mujer, de su familia, y no fue lo suficiente precavida para evacuar a la servidumbre ni a sus seres queridos. Su hija, una pequeña de 7 años, fue herida en el fuego cruzado... Él no estaba presente esa noche, llegó cuando todo había pasado. ¿Puedes imaginar el horror que debió haber vivido? Llamó de inmediato a la ambulancia, abrazando el cuerpo de la pequeña, aferrándose a la esperanza de que al menos ella sobreviviera, aunque tal vez lo buscaran a él después, se encargaría de dejarla en manos seguras. Pero todos esos planes y esperanzas fueron en vano, ella... murió camino al hospital.

Y como siempre, Dino se culpaba enteramente. Hibari se reacomodó en el suelo, reflexionando en sus palabras. Cavallone era demasiado blando en el interior, eso era algo difícil con lo cual tenía que lidiar. Era fuerte en el sentido de que lograba albergar todo eso en su interior, con la pesadumbre aplastándole los hombros, pero igual se levantaba todos los días y saludaba al mundo con una sonrisa. Aún no lograba entenderlo.

—¿Por qué me hablas de eso ahora, Kyoya? —preguntó Dino cuando Hibari repasó ese suceso.

—A veces pienso que tal vez te gusta sufrir. Es por eso que la primera vez que me llevaste a Italia sucedió algo que no te conté.

Había llegado a las 6:00 de la tarde. El vuelo se había retrasado 3 horas y los había impacientado a ambos. Habiendo salido del aeropuerto, sus hombres ya los esperaban con el Ferrari rojo preferido de su jefe. Se montaron en el vehículo y se dirigieron al restaurant que Dino había reservado para su cena romántica, pero a medio camino empezaron a discutir. Había sido un largo viaje y al estar atorados en el tráfico, la tención había subido demasiado rápido.

Ambos dudaban saber el motivo inicial de la riña, pero al parecer era más importante continuarla. Hibari se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la puerta del auto.

—¡Kyoya, ¿qué haces?!

Pero no le respondió, se bajó, azotó la puerta. Caminó perdiéndose entre el mar de luces, mientras aún podía escuchar a Dino llamándolo. Sin rumbo fijo, avanzó por las calles nocturnas de Italia, contemplando letreros que no podía leer del todo, respirando el aire frío de la estación y pensando en qué haría el resto de la noche. No tenía idea dónde estaba el hotel ni el restaurante elegidos por Cavallone, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Tenía ganas de pasar ese tiempo en cualquier lugar que no estuviera él.

Cuando pasó la zona más poblada, le pareció que la atmósfera se volvió más de fantasía. Los negocios a su alrededor apuntaban todos a que había llegado a una zona turística en otro sentido. Las luces de neón anunciaban hoteles y burdeles por todo el vecindario. Había hombres de traje que iban del brazo con chicas en abrigos lujosos y altas zapatillas de tacón. Había un olor a demasiado perfume en el área, y todos los pequeños restaurantes lucían en sus letreros los mejores vinos que manejaban.

Iba a darse la vuelta y volver a la calle principal, pero no sabía bien por dónde había llegado y en alguna parte terminaría ese vecindario y pasaría a otro, así que siguió avanzando derecho. Al pasar frente a un discreto hotel de paso, una joven se le acercó para pedirle que le ayudara a encender su cigarrillo. Hibari no fumaba, pero traía uno consigo porque Dino siempre lograba perderlos de algún modo.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó ella en italiano, agachándose ligeramente y revelando más aún de lo que su escote ya lo hacía.

—Japón —contestó a secas y ella mostró interés.

—¿En serio? Me gustaría ir allí algún día. —Se recargó en la pared una vez que encendió el cigarro—. Mi sueño es viajar por todo el mundo. Pero eso es costoso, ¿sabes?

—Todos los sueños lo son.

Y ante tal respuesta, ella soltó una risita.

—Me agradas —le dijo—. La gente dice que sólo los que de verdad lo quieren pueden cumplir sus sueños. Pero yo creo que sólo quererlo no hará nada. Tienes que hacer algo, es como la alquimia; tienes que entregar algo de igual valor a cambio para obtener lo que buscas.

—La alquimia no existe.

—Entiendes muy bien el italiano, estaba segura de que me preguntarías por esa palabra... Y pues sí, tienes razón. —Hizo una pausa para concentrarse en su cigarrillo un momento y luego continuó—: ¿Hablas italiano muy seguido?

—Algo así.

—¿Y llegaste aquí por casualidad... o buscabas a alguien?

—No buscaba a nadie —le contestó a medias, saboreando el atractivo acento de esa mujer, muy parecido al de Dino.

—¿Y no te gustaría contribuir a la causa y pasar una noche conmigo?

Esa noche Hibari se acostó con ella. Entraron al hotel y alquilaron una habitación. Mientras ella se preparaba, su celular anunció la llamada de Cavallone, pero lo ignoró por completo. Dejó de pensar en que tenían una soga que los unía amarrada al cuello, y que cuando uno de los dos estiraba demasiado, ambos empezaban a ahogarse.

A la mañana siguiente salió del hotel sin decir nada, tan sólo le dejó un cheque por sus servicios y su boleto de regreso a Japón.

—¿Por qué... nunca me dijiste eso?

—Porque te habrías desmoralizado de inmediato.

Se removió en el sofá, buscando una nueva posición en la cual sentirse cómodo.

—Siempre me preguntas cómo me siento, pero en realidad no quieres saberlo —continuó—. Te da miedo la posibilidad de escuchar algo que no te guste. ¿Recuerdas cuando en verdad empezaste a evitar entenderme?

Eso también había sucedido hacía varios años, cuando Hibari cumplió 18 y fue atacado por enemigos de su supuesto jefe y sus aliados. Había llegado a casa como cualquier otro día, uno en el que Kusakabe no estaba en las cercanías. Lo atacó un sujeto bien entrenado, sabía que él no era cualquier subordinado y que debía que tomar las medidas adecuadas. Y aunque la batalla no duró mucho, fue intensa. Hibari terminó con varios rasguños y moretones, además de una herida profunda en su costado, pero había ganado. El hombre se desplomó al recibir el último ataque y al acercarse para inspeccionarlo, comprobó que no mostraba signos vitales. No era la primera vez que veía un cuerpo y no le asustaba, pero si era la primera en la que él le quitaba la vida alguien directamente.

Largo rato contempló el cuerpo, pensando en que llamaría a Testu para deshacerse de él y demás. Su interior se sentía extraño, algo ahí en lo profundo empezó a moverse y retorcerse. Pero no sentía asco ni miedo ni nada parecido, esa era la parte que le inquietaba.

Más tarde, Dino se apareció en la escena cuando Kusakabe lo había contactado. Llegó corriendo lo abrazó con fuerza sin importarle manchar su costoso traje. No hizo mucho para alejarlo, porque quería entender a qué venía ese gesto.

—Lo siento, Kyoya —le dijo al oído—. Lo siento.

Se disculpó mil veces, como si él fuera responsable. Sin embargo, para Hibari esa había sido una experiencia completamente suya e independiente del resto del mundo. Para Dino era otra historia.

Cuando al fin logró despegarlo de sí, fueron a ducharse y en la habitación estuvieron callados largo rato. Hibari se sentí aletargado tras la explosión de adrenalina y aún sentía un hormigueo en sus manos. Era una sensación extraña, algo que tal vez quisiera probar nuevamente.

—Kyoya... —lo llamó Dino—, no hiciste nada malo, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, eso le quedaba claro. No le preocupaba eso en lo más mínimo, le entretenía más la idea de pensar en que sucediera de nuevo, pero Dino realmente parecía asustado.

—Lo sé —le contestó.

Hicieron el amor envueltos en una atmósfera extraña de ideas contrastadas. Dino lo sentó sobre sus piernas para cambiar de posición, él le pasó los brazos por el cuello para pegarse a él mientras la cadencia de movimientos de caderas mantenía un ritmo apresurado. Aún en estado de éxtasis, ambos cavilaban sobre sus propias inclinaciones en la balanza desbalanceada de los sentimientos.

—Kyoya —. Dino le apretó entre sus brazos.

Hibari le enterró las uñas cuando lo sintió venirse antes de tiempo. Cuando echó un vistazo a las hendiduras, el rojo de la sangre que poco a poco emanaba de su espalda se veía distinto, como más brillante, más atractivo.

A partir de ahí, comenzó a encontrarle el gusto a las cosas menos morales; a perderse por ahí en las noches que Dino no estaba, encargarse de los trabajos sucios de Vongola, enfrascarse en investigar y encontrar los detalles detrás de algún asalto sin motivo aparente, y calcular los pasos de sus enemigos. Comenzó a antojársele poco a poco la idea de desprenderse de los ideales de justicia que alguna vez existieron en su cabeza. Y sintió su sangre comenzar a helarse. Más divertido que acabar con todo en dos segundos, era juguetear, planear y predecir. En su vigésimo segundo cumpleaños, Dino le regaló un reloj y lo aprovechó al máximo para calcular cada segundo y microsegundo. Los números fríos se volvieron sus buenos aliados.

Aún así, Cavallone y él acordaban verse cuando ambos tenían tiempo, y en esos lapsos, muy a menudo les hervía de nuevo las sangre, el irracionalismo recobraba fuerzas, se despedazaban, se enredaban en la cama, y tenían alguna conversación vaga posteriormente. Pero contrario al flujo de acciones, al día siguiente Hibari quería estar solo y Dino era incapaz de detenerlo.

—Una vez que hice todo eso, pude entender tu idioma —le dijo y Dino chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Crees que no sé que es mi culpa que hayas cambiado?

—No lo es.

—¿Por qué lo niegas? —Insistió—. Yo te obligue a hundirte conmigo.

Hibari enterró las uñas en el sofá. Sólo Cavallone lo regresaba a su estado natural de formas tan sencillas.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy tan inocente, tan ingenuo, tan poco manipulable que por tu simple influencia hice lo que hice? —Lo cuestionó—. Vemos las cosas de formas distintas, Dino. Para mí estar "sucio" no es el fin del mundo. No necesito ayuda psicológica porque no quiero que me cambien. Estoy bien con lo que soy ahora. No me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Dino buscaba alguna respuesta en su cabeza, pero no se organizaban las palabras. Había evitado el tema demasiado y no estaba preparado. Durante el tiempo que Hibari comenzó a hundirse en el lado oscuro de sus placeres, él se sumergió más en una lenta y disimulada depresión. Ambos habían cambiado.

—¿Recuerdas que una vez me preguntaste si nunca sentía remordimientos? —continuó Hibari.

Dino lo miró unos instantes, asintiendo al recordar que en esa ocasión sólo le respondió con un "sí" muy ambiguo. Sabía que existía una diferencia entre el arrepentimiento y el hecho de sentir remordimientos. En el caso de lo primero, se refería a ese sentimiento de pesar por alguna acción realizada o no, básicamente el hecho de querer borrarla o cambiarla por otra. Y en el caso de lo segundo era un poco más complicado. Era más bien la sensación de culpa por algún aspecto del resultado de una acción realizada o no, pero no implicaba estar arrepentido del todo. Una vez, hablando con Damiano, había logrado simplificarlo con un ejemplo: digamos que una persona te declara su amor sincero, pero tú no la correspondes, de modo que la rechazas. Sin embargo, una vez que lo haces, no puedes evitar sentir culpa o lamentar haberla herido, pero eso no quiere decir que te arrepientes de haberlo hecho, pues consideras que fue lo mejor.

—No tienes que decirlo ahora —murmuró.

—¿No es peor la incertidumbre?

Sinceramente no lo sabía. No sabía si era peor la angustia de no saber o enterarse de una realidad que no le gustara.

—Odio que por todo lo que he hecho, tú te hayas vuelto más débil, Dino —dijo Hibari ante el silencio. A veces, cuando hablaban en serio, era él mismo quién más tenía que hacerlo—. Quiero ganarte, eso no ha cambiado, pero quiero hacerlo de forma justa. Si no eres el mismo, con la misma tenacidad en tus ataques, no será una victoria real. Odio que te arrepientas de lo que has vivido a mi lado. Odio que creas que soy tan débil como para quebrarme tan fácil. No voy a negar que hay cosas de mí que han cambiado, pero eso no quiere decir que soy otra persona.

—Kyoya, no tienes que seguir.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio? —Se levantó y caminó hasta él—. Que sí, tengo remordimientos; remordimientos por el simple hecho de que me ames. Porque a pesar de todo, yo no me arrepiento.

La línea entre quién de los dos tenía la razón jamás era clara. Tenía matices grises y de colores vibrantes. A veces era fría y otras caliente. Deshumanizarse de vez en cuando junto a su amante sonaba demasiado romántico, demasiado irreal.

—¿Y si nos convertimos en monstruos? —preguntó Dino entrelazando sus manos.

—Nos tendremos a ambos, y cuando lleguemos a esa etapa nos destruiremos el uno al otro. —Sonrió de lado—. Bueno, más bien yo te destruiré a ti. Te morderé hasta la muerte.

 **-[+]-**

"Bastante trabajo me ha costado cometer mis pecados como para malbaratarlos en arrepentimientos vanos" —Joaquín Sabina.

Cuando al fin acabó la batalla, ambos estaban inmóviles pegados a un pedazo de pared que había quedado de pie. Usualmente Hibari no se involucraría sin haber presentes enemigos de su particular interés, pero ya que las cosas se habían puesto difíciles, mandaron llamarlo para apaciguar las cosas. Así, terminada la misión, la sangre les escurría y manchaba aún más sus ropas. Las cosas no habían salido tan mal, pero tardaría en llegar el equipo paramédico.

—¿Crees que vayamos a morir? —preguntó Dino.

—No, no tenemos tanta suerte.

—¿Suerte? —Sonrió soltando un suspiro—. Sí, tienes razón.

Se le recargó en el hombro y Hibari dio un respingo porque le lastimó una herida.

Desde su última visita en la clínica de salud mental, ambos conservaban sus morales grises y seguían aún sin un paradero fijo en la vida, pero habían aprendido a lidiar con ellos, sin la necesidad de recurrir a Damiano o cualquier otro especialista. Aprendieron a recordarse que todo lo que hacían no podía revertirse y que eran quien eran por sus acciones, y estaban ahí, en ese justo instante porque las consecuencias de sus acciones los habían llevado hasta ahí, juntos, y que no valía la pena arrepentirse de ello.

—¿Quieres dormir un rato? —Preguntó Hibari mientras comenzaba a bañarlos una suave lluvia—. Mañana tendrás que presentarte en la reunión para rendir tu informe.

—¿No quieres decir que "tendremos" que presentarnos a rendir el informe?

—No.

Dino se recostó en las piernas de Hibari, quien esta vez le dejó saber con un apretón que lo había lastimado.

—¿Me quieres? —Le preguntó Dino.

Le pareció escucharlo reír entre dientes.

—¿Me amas? —Insistió.

—¿Los monstruos aman? —preguntó a su vez Hibari.

—Yo te amo.

Y Hibari se agachó para besarlo.

 **FIN**

* * *

Y como siempre, mi Issi me regresa a la vida. Sabes que te amo, mi cielo y segurá siendo así por siempre ღ

—Comentarios, reviews, quejas, etc., son todos bienvenidos OwO


End file.
